Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia
Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia is another new Winnie the Pooh crossover film by Daniel Esposito. It premiered on Google Drive December 28th, 2015. Plot Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia opens with the two teams led by Pooh and Simba being introduced to one another, with special focus being given to the Digidestined. However, when they begin to wonder on what they should do for that day, an earthquake swallows them beneath the ground, and they are instantly transported to the mystical and musical realm of Fantasia, where the old sorcerer Yen Sid tells them that they must complete a set of musical tasks if they are ever to leave this world safe and sound. However, King Bowser and his gang of villains are ever present behind them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and take them away to their lair as prisoners of war. Acts *''Toccata and Fugue in D Minor'' by Johann Sebastian Bach. Live-action shots of the orchestra illuminated in blue and gold, backed by superimposed shadows, fade into abstract patterns. Animated lines, shapes and cloud formations reflect the sound and rhythms of the music. *''Nutcracker Suite'' by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Selections from Tchaikovsky's ballet suite underscore scenes depicting the changing of the seasons from summer to autumn to winter. A variety of dances are presented with fairies, fish, flowers, mushrooms, and leaves, including "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", "Chinese Dance", "Dance of the Flutes", "Arabian Dance", "Russian Dance" and "Waltz of the Flowers". *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' by Paul Dukas. Based on Goethe's 1797 poem Der Zauberlehrling. Mickey Mouse, young apprentice of the sorcerer Yen Sid, attempts some of his master's magic tricks but doesn't know how to control them. The gang tries to help Mickey fix his mistake, but they are unsuccessful until Yen Sid intervenes at the last moment. *''Rite of Spring'' by Igor Stravinsky. A visual history of the Earth's beginnings is depicted to selected sections of the ballet score, much to the growing displeasure of the heroes as they try to avoid the sequence's many dangers. The sequence progresses from the planet's formation to the first living creatures, followed by the reign and extinction of the dinosaurs. *''The Pastoral Symphony'' by Ludwig van Beethoven. A mythical ancient Greek world of centaurs, cupids, fauns and other figures from classical mythology is portrayed to Beethoven's music. A gathering for a festival to honor Bacchus, the god of wine, is interrupted by the King of the Gods Zeus who creates a storm and throws lightning bolts at the attendees, including the heroes. *''Dance of the Hours'' by Amilcare Ponchielli. The gang, after entering a seemingly abandoned palace, bears witness to a comical ballet in four sections: Madame Upanova and her ostriches (Morning); Hyacinth Hippo and her servants (Afternoon); Elephanchine and her bubble-blowing elephant troupe (Evening); and Ben Ali Gator and his troop of alligators (Night). The finale finds all of the characters dancing together until their palace collapses. *''Night on Bald Mountain'' by Modest Mussorgsky and Ave Maria by Franz Schubert. At midnight on Walpurgis Nacht, our heroes find themselves caught in a trap set by their foes while the demonic god Chernabog summons evil spirits and restless souls from their graves to serve his every command. The spirits dance and fly through the air until driven back by the sound of an Angelus bell as night fades into dawn while the villains run away swearing revenge. A chorus is heard singing Ave Maria as a line of robed monks is depicted walking with lighted torches through a forest and into the ruins of a cathedral. During the climax of this sequence, it is here where the Digidestined are confronted with a horrific truth concerning their families and a terrible disaster from long ago. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, The DigiDestined, The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, and The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) guest star in this film. *Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, the Clone Troopers (once Stormtroopers, freed from Order 66 w/ Order 51 (reversed the effects of Order 66)), Jack Skellington, Zero, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, Pit, Lady Palutena (revealed to be the Good Fairy's mother), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ninjor, Ahsoka Tano (from Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Robo Knight, The Phantom Blot, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot, Metal Sonic, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Cyber-Godzilla, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Giovanni, Sheldon J. Plankton, Mercurymon, Ranamon, Grumblemon, and Arbormon, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, and Master Vile (from Might Morphin Power Rangers), The Machine Empire (from Power Rangers Zeo), Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, The Dark Masters (from Digimon), Cat R. Waul (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Count Dooku (clone with memories of the original), Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious) (clone with memories of the original), Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith (from the animated Mighty Ducks TV series), Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, Natasha Fatale, and Vrak and his Zombats appear in the bonus ending for this film. In this ending, Zordon shows Elsa the Snow Queen in his vision to Pooh and his friends and tells them to recuit her for the team and The Masters of Evil gets completely formed with additional villains. *This is the first Winnie the Pooh crossover with a Disney animated film to guest star Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa. *The Winnie the Pooh ''series, ''The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Aladdin, The Princess and the Frog, Darkwing Duck, and Fantasia ''were all made by Disney. *Both ''Pinocchio ''and ''Fantasia ''were released in theaters in 1940. *Both ''The Jungle Book ''and ''Fantasia ''were first released on home video in 1991, the same year that ''Darkwing Duck first aired on The Disney Afternoon. *Winnie the Pooh and his friends have faced Chernabog before in the Disneyland and Walt Disney World versions of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!, Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 3, Winnie the Pooh's World of Color, and Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *This film featured a new version of Genie's song, "Friend Like Me" from Aladdin. *This film was originally going to be made by Shadow101815, but he cancelled it when it was learned that Daniel is going to make this film. *Harley Quinn joins the Crime Empire in this film. *This film was originally planned to feature fan-made voice acting, but the acting was canceled since not many users agreed to voice certain characters. *''King Cotton March'' by John Philip Sousa and Les Toreadors by Georges Bizet are both featured as the end credits music for this film since the real film is full of classic music. *The story will continue with Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia 2000. *The Powerpuff Girls are mentioned in this film. *Stock Footage from Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule is used. *This film is dedicated to the memories of Leopold Stokowski (1882-1977), who conducted the real film's segments and died of a heart attack, Walt Disney (1901-1966), who voiced Mickey Mouse in several appearances (including the real film, which he also produced) and died of lung cancer, Robin Williams (1951-2014), who voiced the Genie in Aladdin and committed suicide, and James Horner (1953-2015), who composed the music for The Land Before Time and died in a plane crash. It is also the first Pooh's Adventures film to be dedicated to the memory of Walt Disney. *''Fantasia'' was first released on DVD in 2000, the same year as both Pokémon: The Movie 2000 and Digimon: The Movie were released in theaters and The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire was released directly on VHS and DVD. *This film directly ties into Winnie the Pooh Gets Frozen in which Pooh and his friends makes their way to Arendelle to find Queen Elsa and help her control her power so that she may become the last essential piece to forging the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance. *During the Pastoral Symphony, Brock tries to hit on the Centaurettes, much to Rabbit's dismay. At this point, TK asks what's wrong with him. To this, Timon replies, "Don't ask." *This is the first Winnie the Pooh crossover in which most of the characters' current voice actors are credited. Gallery Pooh's_Adventures_of_Fantasia.jpg|Another poster for "Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia" Links #http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58789495/#39138451_new (Part 1) #http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58789525/#39138451_new (Part 2) #http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58789555/#39138451_new (Part 3) #http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58789559/#39138451_new (Part 4) #http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58789562/#39138451_new (Part 5) #http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58789565/#39138451_new (Part 6) #http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58789566/#39138451_new (Part 7) #http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58789587/#39138451_new (Part 8) #http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58789593/#39138451_new (Part 9) #http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58789594/#39138451_new (Part 10) #http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58789599/#39138451_new (Part 11) #http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58789616/#39138451_new (Credits and Bonus Ending) Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Package Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Films dedicated to Leopold Stokowski